


The letter

by Jet87267



Category: Alex x Maggie - Fandom, Maggie x Alex - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Sanvers love story - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet87267/pseuds/Jet87267
Summary: I am not generally good at writing stories so any feedback would be appreciated. Thank you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am not generally good at writing stories so any feedback would be appreciated. Thank you.

The Letter  
Alex woke up the next morning, the memory of last night was right at her forethought and she cried all over again. She snuggled under her blanket, not wanting to get up for the day. I cannot believe I KISSED her. What was I thinking? Of course, she doesn’t want me like that. Nobody has anyway. She sighed. She wiped the tears harshly and decided she is not going to give Sawyer another minute of her tear. She turned and sat up. Her feet touching the floor and her fingers tightly bundled the sheet together, trying to ground herself. She took a shower, got dressed, drank coffee and then she got her leather jacket on. She turned the doorknob and opened it but could see something falling within her eyesight. She looked down and she saw a long white envelope with ALEX written on it.   
She looked down the hallway but see no one. She picked up the envelope and recognized the handwriting. She did not want to read what Sawyer had to say. She put it on the kitchen counter and left. She got on her motorcycle feeling she needs to have that freedom today. She got to work and everyone else just seem to know to stay out of her way. She had a scowl all morning even toward Kara.   
“Jeesh, I know last night was heartbreaking but I don’t think I deserve this from you, Alex,” Kara shaking her head in disappointment and tried to leave but Alex grabbed her around and hugged her.  
“I’m sorry.”  
They held on to each other til Kara softly spoke, “What happened this morning?”  
Alex explained about her finding the letter sitting outside her door. Kara widen her eyes at this news and thought, How interesting.  
Rest of the day Alex was working til she got off. She went home. She walked in her apartment and the first thing she saw was the letter. She shook her head and kept walking to her bedroom. She changed into pajamas and went to sleep.   
The next morning, she woke up, got dressed, drank coffee, and proceed to open the door. Another letter fell to the floor. She looked at it and was like what the heck. She looked back and she could see the first letter sitting on the kitchen counter. She bent over and grabbed the second letter then placed it on top of the first one. This repeated every single day for a month.   
Alex only have seen Sawyer at the crime scene. It killed her seeing Sawyer there. She could see the toll it has took on Sawyer’s face. One day Alex caught her looking at her and looked away just before a tear could fall. Her heart still beat wildly for Sawyer. She left before she could make a scene.   
That night Alex decided to take all the letters to the couch. She had a glass of wine at ready. She opened the first letter and wept at the first word, Alex. She kept reading and reading til she reached the last letter. It went like this.  
Alex Darling,  
I saw you yesterday afternoon standing with Supergirl. You looked so beautiful. I could also see the brokenness that sat right on your sad smile. I am still angry at myself for lying to you and mostly to myself. I said these things to you because I was, well am, a coward. I was scared that you might see me the same way all the other exes saw me. I cannot handle that. Not from you. You are the most important person in my life and that scared me because I have lost so many people. I did not want to lose you. Although I may have already.   
My god, the kiss that night, was like coming home. You are home to me. Please forgive me for not being completely honest with you. Please forgive me for not grabbing you right there and kiss you senselessly. Please forgive me for being in love with you. I am in love with you, Alex. I hope you can let me come home.   
Forever yours,  
Maggie Sawyer.”  
Alex was sobbing so hard that she clenched the letter right on top of her chest, on top of her heart.


End file.
